Unova Adventure Journal
by elorm500
Summary: A boy named Elorm and his two best friends Mike and Jerome travel to the Unova Region  and discover it's more different from any region...


A Collection of Stories

Pokémon Adventure Journal : Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: IT BEGINS

Elorm here, I just recently moved to the Unova Region with my friends and I'm still getting used to things. I miss all my friends in Kanto, but I'm sure I'll be able to make new friends here. In fact I already have four, named Cheren , Bianca, Jerome and Ash!

The Unova Region is so different from other regions, it seems to be more technologically advanced than Kanto and I hardly ever see any Geodude or Pidgey anywhere. Cheren told me that Unova's Pokémon are different from Kanto. I guess I'll have plenty of time to learn. Especially since I'm getting my first Pokémon today!

Yeah, I know it's a little late compared to others in Kanto and Johto, but my mother said I had to wait to get a license, just in case Isshu - er - Unova didn't have Pokémon. I'm not sure how she couldn't figure it out whether or not they had Pokémon here, but I guess it doesn't matter now. I wonder who I should choose as my starter... a Charmander? I heard they can be a little tough to train. A Chikorita? I guess I could. What about a Squirtle or Totodile? I heard they were easy to raise for beginner trainers. Wait.. what if Unova's starters are different from Kanto's? I spent my time studying about the Kanto and Johto starters and even touched on a bit of Sinnoh and Hoenn's too! I figured Unova would have one of those twelve I could choose from. Oh well, at least I can send pictures back to my friends and brag about my awesome Pokemon that's so different from their's.

CHAPTER 2: CHOOSE THE POKEMON!

Cheren, Jerome, Mike, and I were standing in my room, waiting for Bianca to show up, why? Only because Professor Juniper showed up and gave us a present! Inside were three pokeballs containing the Unova region's starters. Bianca finally showed and it was decided that I'd be the one to choose first, so... I OPENED THE PRESENT!  
>Inside were the three pokeballs with an image to tell us what each one was. One was a grass-snake called a Snivy, one was fire-pig called a Tepig, and another was a water-otter called an Oshawott. I wasn't exactly which one to choose! I finally decided to go with Oshawott. Mike chose Tepig and Jerome was left with Snivy - who he had wanted anyway, so it all works for us. I mean, if he really wanted Oshawott, he could have said something about it and I'd be happy let him have it, I would have been happy either way.<br>After choosing our Pokémon, Mike really wanted to battle so I guess this is it.. my first battle! From my studying in Kanto, I knew water-types have an advantage over fire-types, but since our starters were still weak, they didn't know any good attacks. After beating Ash, we looked around and saw the battle pretty much wrecked my room! MOM'S GONNA BE PISSED!  
>After the battle, Jerome healed Ash's Tepig, then my Oshawott and decided he wanted a battle with me. I agreed to one mainly because I knew that since our Pokémon were still pretty weak, his Snivy had a real advantage against my Oshawott. He won the battle, but I was still excited about being a trainer.<p>

We went downstairs and talked to my mother who…actually... seemed pretty laid back about the room being a complete mess. She told us not to worry about it and that she'll clean it. That... was odd. Anyway, we went to Professor Juniper's lab and thanked her for our Pokémon. She gave us a chance to nickname our Pokémon –we actually rejected.

After receiving our Pokedex and given a quest to out and fill in the pages for Juniper, we decided it was time to start our adventure, but first the Professor showed us how to capture a wild Pokémon to add onto our team. Afterwards, she gave us each five pokeballs and told us to meet her in Accumula Town. Jerome and Ash went ahead while I decided to stay back a little later.

I decided that since Oshawott was still fairly weak around here, I should really get him trained up. So we walked around Route 1 battling Patrat and Lillipup for a while. After getting his level up to eleven, I decided it was time to catch a few Pokemon. I caught a male Lillipup and and didn't name him anything at all - but I don't think I'll be using him much. I also caught a male Pidove.

After training my Lillipup up to level 11, I made my way to the end of route 1. Goodbye Nuvema Town, hello Accumula Town!

ITEMS OBTAINED  
>*Pokedex<br>*5 Pokeballs - 2 Left.  
>*Town Map<br>*Xtransceiver  
>*Potion.<p>

TEAM  
>Oshawott<br>Male  
>Level: 11<br>Modest Nature - Has good perseverance.

Lillipup  
>Female<br>Level: 11  
>Hasty Nature - Proud of its power.<p>

Pidove  
>Male<br>Level: 4  
>Careful Nature - Somewhat vain.<p>

CHAPTER 3: Accumula Town

When I entered Accumula Town, I noticed Professor Juniper waving at me... so of course I took off to explore the town. I mean I JUST got here in Unova, I'd like to see the town before doing anything else. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to see or do except listen to people play their instruments, so I went to the Pokémon Center and spoke with Professor Juniper. She was going to give me a tour... um… we have these in Kanto, I don't think they're that different.  
>Yeah, Nurse Joy... again. Her family must own the world or something, seriously. Though yeah, Professor Juniper showed me, Jerome, and Ash around. I healed my team, looked at the PC (wow, a computer…how.. complicated? Lady, I'm like 16, I KNOW how to work a computer!) and then showed us the PokeMart. Well, that's new. In Kanto, they're their own location entirely. I guess this helps trainers who want to buy things while their team's healing up. Anyway, Juniper left us there and I left the PokeCenter, itching to get to Route 2.<p>

Before I did that though, I noticed a bunch of people grouped together watching a bunch of strange people in weird clothing. Could they be Team Rocket? I thought they disbanded! Jerome was there and pulled me to the side to watch. Some guy named Ghetsis - wearing some sort of cape - showed up and started talking about Pokemon Liberation. I have no clue what he means by Pokémon being our slaves. I mean, there are bad trainers out there who harm their Pokémon, but for the most part, people are kind to these creatures. Seriously, ever wanna kick a Charizard? NO!

Have Team Plasma left, a weird guy with a hat on walked up to us and talked about how he hear my Pokémon talk... weird. He then challenged me to a battle. Oshawott whipped his rear end rather easily. After the battle he started talking about something and walked away. I missed what he said, because I couldn't stop wondering what kind of parent names their child, N.  
>Anyway, they left and Cheren and I spoke for a little bit and I went off to Route 2. The first thing I did was train my team up some more. Specifically Oshawott and Lillipup, getting them both of to level 15. I also caught a female Purrloin. I don't think I'll be using her much, though.<p>

I was finally on my way out of the route when Ash showed up and challenged me to a battle... I'd hate to say it, but I won rather easily. Mainly because Oshawott now has an advantage over her Tepig. After beating, she walked off and I made my way towards Striaton City.

Items: Pokedex, Town Map, XTransceiver, 1 Pokeball, 2 Potions.

CHAPTER 4: Time for a Badge!

I arrived in Striaton City and immediately made my way to the PokeCenter/Mart and healed my team. While I was there, I went ahead and bought some Pokeballs. After making sure my team was fully healed I saw Misty, the love of my life. I began to travel around and explore the city with Misty and she kissed me on the lips as we hugged. I found a few items which could be very useful, even a guy giving me a Dusk Ball. Misty and I rented a hotel room right next to the gym and I kissed her as she slept.

The next day I made my way to the Trainers School and took a really easy test. There were only two questions and three options, plus on top of that it was over very common knowledge about the status problems and what cures them, should have just given me the Full Heal. I met up with Cheren and he challenged to a battle. So I went ahead and beat him... again.

After leaving the school, I made my way to the gym and.. the leader was hanging out outside! He looked at my Pokémon and made his way in. I didn't like how he seemed to smile... he seemed like he knew something... I wonder if this guy is strong, I mean, he IS a gym leader after all. With that thought in mind, I left to do some more training on this route called the Dreamyard... strange.  
>The Dreamyard only had a few trainers, nothing really all that special except an area I could get to. I did meet one person though who gave me a Pansear .I wasn't too fond of it right now and while I was definitely grateful for the gift - it could give me an edge in the battle against the gym leader - I decided not to use him. Not right now anyway.<p>

I returned to the gym and was introduced to Clyde or whatever his name was.. he said some stuff, but I made my way to the first.. puzzle? Well, it was pretty simple, so I opened the path up and went up against a waiter… weird. After solving the next puzzle, I went up against a waitress. It was now at this point I finally realized I was in a restaurant... with no customers. Poor guy... I hope he's a better gym leader than he is at running a restaurant.  
>After I went up against the waitress, I noticed something... Lillipup EVOLVED INTO A HERDIER! Awesome! After defeating the waitress and having my Pokémon evolve, I felt unstoppable and made my way the gym leader - er - leaders... wait WHAT!<br>Three gym leaders! Not good, if I have to face against three of them, I should have raised Flare up a few levels.. not good. Wait, no nevermind ... while Cilan, Chili, and Cress are all gym leaders, I only have to face one of them. That's not so bad...

...I should have taken on all three of them. With Oshawott being at such a high level and Lillipup having evolved, I pretty much creamed Cilan. Though I won myself a new TRIO BADGE! I also got TM83 (Work Up). Neat.  
>When I left the gym, I ran into a strange woman named Fennel who introduced herself as Juniper's friend that we were supposed to meet. She then told me to follow her to her house, awesome. Then she told me to meet her in her bedroom... YES!<p>

..DAMMIT! Her sister's in here! Anyway, Fennel tried to talk about something about Game Sync or other. I'm not sure, but she gave me HM CUT to use. She asked me to do a favor for her. To go to the Dreamyard and find this stuff called Dream Mist from a Munna. I don't see why not! So I taught Cut to Pansage and made my way back to Route 2 to pick a few things. I then healed my team and made my way to the Dreamyard. Unova Diary: Chapter 5

by ~Jieshii-kun

CHAPTER 5: Dream Mist from Munna!

After Patton cut down the tree that was blocking my way to the ruins, Bianca showed up and said how she was curious about this "dream-stuff." Wait.. how did she find out? I swear she's stalking me! She tagged along while we looked for this "Munna," only to find one right in front of us.. that wasn't so hard.  
>Team Plasma showed up, wanting the Dream Mist for themselves then... STARTED TO KICK IT! WTF MAN! Seriously, they just got done talking about Pokémon liberation and freeing them from trainers, then they start kicking this thing! That's. .that's... well funny, but abusive! Damn right I'm taking these guys on!<br>...wow... they suck... Seriously, I just creamed both of them with Oshawott - who.. WHO EVOLVED INTO A DEWOTT! AWESOME!  
>After I got done beating them, Ghetsis appeared… somehow. Then he appeared in two other places and spouting some rather harsh words. OMG... Ghetsis knows that Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Oh wait, no... it was a hallucination by a Musharna - the evolved form of a Munna. The Musharna showed up after the Plasma guys ran off and took the Munna to safety. Fennel showed up, grabbed the Dream Mist the Munna left behind and ran off with it. Oh well, Bianca and I decided to explore the area.<br>I found some nice items. A paralyze heal, a repel and… wait a sec. If I'm picking all this up, is that rude to Bianca? ... nevermind, she's just standing there gawking at the ruins. I also ran into two new types of Pokémon! I encountered a Munna and captured it .I also captured a male Audino. I don't plan on using either, but they could come in handy later.  
>After I left the Dreamyard, I made my way to Fennel's home and she gave me access to the C-Gear. A strange system that I'm still not sure if I know anything about it. Her sister, Amanita - who's the technologist behind the PC's here in Unova - gave me a Pal Pad. Nifty!<br>Now that I'm done with this, I made my way to Route 3 where I encountered a set of daycare centers, one for children and one for Pokémon. I decided to leave Pansear in the daycare for now and deposited everyone else except for Dewott, Herdier, and Patton into the PC. After that I had some fun with kids, showing them how Pokémon battles work.  
>After a fun double battle, Cheren ran up to me and said that since we both hold one badge, we should be at an even level now... I pummeled him into nothingness... again. Dude, I have evolved Pokémon on my team, you're still stuck with the basics. Just give up, dang.<br>It was then we heard a yell from the distance...

Unova Diary: Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: Plasma Thieving!**

After I got done beating Cheren, two Team Plasma guys ran past us. Bianca and some little girl showed up and told us that they stole her Pokémon! I don't think even Team Rocket would stoop that low - stealing a little girl's Pokémon like that. Not to mention from the Pokemon I've seen so far, it probably wasn't much of anything that extraordinary. Stealing a Clefairy is one thing, but stealing a Patrat or Lillipup? C'mon now...  
>Cheren chased after them and while I was confident I could take on these Team Plasma members, I decided it was time to train, I knew just the way to do it. I spent possibly hours training against these wild Audino, but it was worth it. It didn't take long before Patrat and Lillipup were up to level 19! After raising them to level 19, I went ahead and caught a female and a male Blitzle. At first, I wasn't sure about Blitzle, but I finally decided to raise and man, I'm glad I did. I raised him up to level 19 and I could tell very quickly that he's going to be a strong force on my team.<br>After making sure my team was healed up I went in the direction Cheren chased off to and found him standing outside of a cave. We stepped in and ran into the Team Plasma guys. While one held the stolen Pokemon, the other battled me - with me creaming him of course. Then two more showed up and Cheren and I took them on in a double battle. Team Rocket would be face-palming at their failure right now, I'm sure of it.  
>After the battle, they spouted more nonsense about Pokemon liberation and gave Cheren the stolen Pokemon. After Cheren left the gave to give the girl back her Pokemon, I stayed behind to explored the cave for a bit. Captured a Woobat and a Roggenrola<p>

I returned to where Bianca and the girl were and after talking to them, they gave me some heal balls. Nice. Basically if I use these to capture a Pokemon, they'd be completely healed. Though I guess it's rather pointless if I have a full team already. Anyway, off to the rest of Route 3.  
>As I walked I had to stop and think. There were some trainers that were ready to battle, but my team was already pretty strong and I heard about this other Pokemon that's just past the next city. While I was at the daycare center, the kids were talking about these fighting-type Pokemon that sounded pretty cool. So I decided to make my way to Nacrene City - without running into trainers. This wasn't too difficult, honestly.<br>On my way, I ran into Cheren who stopped me and told about this strange patch of tall grass, which has a chance of two wild Pokemon attacking at the same time before walking away. I didn't mind it really, with Dewott, Lillipup, and Blitzle at high enough levels I didn't have to worry about too much from wild Pokemon around here.

I finally made my way to Nacrene City and was shown to the Pokemon Center/Mart by Cheren and he even gave me some Chesto Berries, good, I'm hungry. Wait, these are for the Pokemon? Dang. Oh well. He also told me about the gym leader here and walked away. I quickly left to heal my Pokemon. Next stop - a fighting-type!

**TEAM-ON-HAND**  
>Dewott<br>Male  
>Level: 19<br>Modest Nature - Has good perseverance.

Herdier  
>Female<br>Level: 19  
>Hasty Nature - Proud of its power.<p>

Blitzle  
>Male<br>Level: 19  
>Lax Nature - Quick tempered<p>

Pidove  
>Female<br>Level: 11  
>Bashful Nature - Scatters Things often<p>

Unova Diary: Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: Sawk-Throh-and-Timburr!**

So I healed up my team of Pokemon and began to explore around the city. Nacrene wasn't a bad place at all to be honest. Seemed rather nice. I talked to a few people, one even offered a trade - but I didn't have the Pokemon she wanted for it. Dang. Misty and I continued to walk around and to my surprise another person offered to give me an item if I told her what I started with. I thought it was kind of a weird question so I decided to lie and told her I started with a Tepig, in case she wanted to battle with a grass-type or not. To my surprise, she gave me a charcoal. It apparently boosts the power of fire-type moves. This must mean if I said I started with my Oshawott or a Snivy, she would have given me something for those elements… neat. I immediately gave Blitzle the charcoal to power-up his Flame Charge.

After talking to a few more people I left the city and made my way towards this Pinwheel Forest Misty and I keep hearing about. On my way, a trainer stopped me and gave me TM94 (Rock Smash). I decided to not use it, yet. It's not a bad move, but I just think I should wait until I find my fighting-type Pokemon who'd benefit the most from using this TM.  
>So I made way through the path and got myself into the forest. Once I saw a bunch of Team Plasma guys, though, I quickly took off. No time to deal with that many dorks!<br>I began to explore around this meadow-like area and even ran into a Tympole. I went ahead and captured it, maybe it'll come in handy someday. That and my Pokedex still needs filling out. After a bit of searching, I finally found some fighting types. I ran into a female Timburr and captured her. Almost right after that I ran into and captured a Throh. After a few more minutes of searching, I finally encountered a wild Sawk, who I captured.  
>After capturing these Pokemon, I made my way to the Pokemon Center and began to look through the PC. I studied each fighting-type carefully before deciding that Sawk was my favorite. So I placed Pidove and Munna into the PC and took with me. Now it was time to raise Kojiro - and the others - up and ready to battle the gym leader!<br>So I took on all the trainers that I passed by around Pinwheel Forest, then I went back to Route 3 and took on the trainers there. After I got done with that, I started to train against the wild Audino which took SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOOOOOONG! But it was all worth it. Before going to the gym, I made my way back to the daycare to get Flare. I didn't want to leave him there too long before I got too far into my journey. To my surprise, the cheeky-monkey was now up to level 30! Holy crap!  
>...I still don't plan on using him though.<p>

After making my way back to Nacrene City, I healed up my team and went to the Pokemon Gym. Before I could enter though, N showed up and challenged me to a battle. I creamed him with Kojiro in one big sweep. Not bad. N started talking about more gibberish before mentioning Zekrom... what?  
>Nevermind that, time for the a gym badge!<p>

**TEAM-ON-HAND**  
>Dewott - Musashi<br>Male  
>Level: 25<br>Modest Nature - Has good perseverance  
>Ability: Torrent<p>

Herdier - Uesugi  
>Female<br>Level: 25  
>Hasty Nature - Proud of its power<br>Ability: Intimidate

Blitzle - Hideyoshi  
>Male<br>Level: 25  
>Lax Nature - Quick tempered<br>Ability: Lightning Rod

Sawk - Kojiro  
>Male<br>Level: 25  
>Serious Nature - Likes to Fight<br>Ability: Inner Focus

Patrat - Patton  
>Male<br>Level: 4  
>Careful Nature - Somewhat vain<br>Ability: Keen Eye

Pansear - Flare  
>Male<br>Level: 30  
>Timid Nature - A Little Quick-Tempered<br>Ability: Glutton

CHAPTER EIGHT: REMEMBER THE BASICS!

Although I was ready for the gym battle when I stepped inside, I was awe-struck how the gym looked to be a museum. I love museums! Of course I went on a tour of the place! I saw some fossils that looked strangely familiar and even a meteorite that one guy said it was possible for Pokemon to arrive on it. Although the tour came to an end, I was still excited about the gym battle. I went in an.. found a library?  
>Oh well, the guy said this was the gym so I figured I'd talk to a few people in here. After a brief battle, I was told that the puzzle of this gym was to find the clues in different books... riveting. So I started to look at all the books, found this clue, found that clue, battled this person and that person.. it wasn't overly difficult. Kind of annoying actually. What was kind of exciting though, was that when I finally got the last clue in the bookcase began to move! A SECRET PASSAGE! Wait... why am I not hearing the Zelda music? Do-dada-dooo!<p>

I went in and there she was, Lenora, the Gym Leader of the Nacrene City gym... and I'mma beat her! In all honesty, it wasn't really that difficult with Kojiro with me. He wiped the floor with her Pokemon and well.. gave me an easy win. Wait, this means I have the BASIC BADGE! I also received TM67 (Retaliate) which doubles the power of attack if a Pokemon faints before the move is used. That could be rather useful sometime.  
>As soon as I won the battle, that guy - Hawes - came running and started screaming about how Team Plasma waltz in and threatened to take the dragon skull of the big pokemon in the center of the museum. Of course Lenora and I went to investigate! Before we could do anything, they sent off a smokescreen and when things were clear, they were gone with the dragon skull!<br>After we went outside to catch them, we met up with a Burgh, who's supposed to be the Gym Leader of Castelia City. After telling him what happened, Cheren and Bianca showed up and I introduced them to Lenora. Lenora told those two to stay inside the museum and protect it while she went east. Burgh and myself were to head west towards Pinwheel Forest (where all those Plasma guys were before). After healing my team, I caught up to Burgh and followed him into the forest.

Inside, he told me that he'll take the northern path while I take the maze. After getting my team ready it was time to - OMG A VENIPEDE! Oops... didn't mean to kick it that hard.

CHAPTER NINE: PLASMA'S PINWHEEL PROBLEM

I went into the maze path of the forest and discovered something - I hate forests! Well, I hate being IN forests! While I was here, I decided that I might as well grow my collection out. I caught a Cottonee (Fluffy) and a *sigh* Veniped (Venoxic) rather easily. However, my star player that I caught was a cute little Sewaddle that I named Gozen after one of the most famous female samurai Gozen Tomoe. I decided that since Bianca and Cheren were guarding the museum, Lenora was on the east-side of the city and Burgh was by the exit of the forest, I had enough time to go get Gozen out of the PC.  
>While I was back in the city, I remembered the girl asking about a Cottonee, so I went ahead and trade Fluffy for a cute Petilil. I don't think I'm gonna use it, but it's definitely a cute one. I returned back to forest and brought out Hideyoshi to start doing some damage! While I was ready to go after Team Plasma, all these other trainers keep getting in the way. Apparently when I tell them "THERE'S A FREAKING CRIME SYNDICATE I'M TRYING TO STOP!" they just ignore it and send out their Pokemon. Idiots.<br>Anyway... these Plasmas are really just... dumb. I mean, they're trapped in a forest with Pokemon that I've defeated several times by this point and I'm sweeping through them like it's nothing. What the hell do they think I'm gonna, just ignore it and get sidetracked - OOH SHAKY GRASS!

It's a freakin Pansage! Well, I guess I shouldn't be too excited about that. Though I did catch him (named him Broccoli). I don't plan using him, but hey maybe someday I can give him to a rookie trainer that started with a Tepig... or Bianca... does she have a gym badge yet?  
>I finally found the last Plasma member and defeated them before receiving the skull and... HIDEYOSHI EVOLVED INTO A ZEBSTRIKA! He looks even more awesome now!<br>Some guy named Gorm.. wait wait wait... GORM! Really? One of the seven sages of Team Plasma is named GORM! Giovanni is a name to be feared.. LANCE FROM THE ELITE FOUR is a name to be feared.. but a no.. Gorm.. I'm shaking. Anyway, he showed up and was about to challenge me... seriously, a guy named GORM is trying to threaten me. I dunno if I should be embarrassed for him or start laughing my ass off. He called it off, though, after Lenora and Burgh showed up as back-up. Burgh said something about meeting him at his gym and I gave the skull back to Lenora - who gave me a Moon Stone in return, neat. She left and I found a miracle seed which I immediately gave to Gozen to power up her grass-type moves.

Well with that whole ordeal done with, I'm free to do what I want for now. Although my team seemed pretty strong, I decided to raise them up a bit. Also I wanted to see if I could find the other element monkey. After a bit of training against Audino, I eventually ran into and caught a Whimsicott (named it Puffy - it's an evolved form of Cottonee) and finally a Panpour (named it Wave). I continued to train and raise my team until they were all at level 30, including Gozen who evolved into a Swadloon at level 20 and into a Leavanny at level 25 after her happiness was raised up enough. That makes me feel.. kinda good inside.

After defeating the rest of the trainers in the forest, it's time to move on and.. HOLY CRAP LOOK AT THAT BRIDGE!


End file.
